1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a display method of a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, portable devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistant (PDA) phones, tablet PCs, and notebook computers, have been broadly used in our daily life. Operating systems on these portable devices, such as Application programme such as iOS and Google Android, allow users to install third-party application programs. Namely, a user can directly download third-party application programs onto a portable device through the Internet. Some application programs support only the display specification of tablet PCs but not that of smart phones, while some other application programs support only the display specification of smart phones but not that of tablet PCs. Thus, when an application program designed regarding a specific display specification is installed on an unsupported portable device, the application program cannot be appropriately executed, or errors will be produced when the application program is executed. However, presently, after a user downloads an application program into a portable device, the user is usually not able to find out whether the application program is designed regarding a specific display specification. Thus, when the user executes the application program, the application program may be abnormally terminated, which is very inconvenient to the user.